


Vongola Heroes

by CeleneSera



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Originaly from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleneSera/pseuds/CeleneSera
Summary: The Vongola tenth generation, died at the hands of an enemy famiglia leaving their beloved sky behind to mourn. He too however died after avenging their death, not expecting to be reincarnated as his parallel world as a hero in a world where most people have superpowers. How will he meet his family once again?
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

-3rd Person's POV-

In a dark office room sat a man in his 20s that have brown hair and gravity defying hairstyle, dull sunset- orange eyes that red through his paperworks.

Not long after, a knock was heard and after the brunette said "Come in" a butler came in.

"What is it Alehandro?" The brunette asked, not even looking up from his paperwork that seemed to have decreased in numbers.

"Tsuna-sama, please eat. You shouldn't starve yourself or they'll be worried if they're still here" the butler said.

The brunette looked up with dull eyes as he stared at his butler "But they're not here, they're already dead you know" he said in a flat tone.

The butler sighed lightly "Please move on Tsuna-sama, they're already dead so please don't torture yourself anymore"

The Vongola Decimo glared at the butler before saying "Get out!" in a sickly calm voice.

The butler bowed and left not before saying "Please take care of yourself Tsuna-sama, they wouldn't want you to be like this"

After the door closed, Tsuna took off his glasses and leaned back on his chair before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How can I move on if the most precious people to me died one by one and I'm always a second too late to save them?" then he laughed bitterly as tears started to stream out of his eyes.

"First Mama then Dad, next was Hayato then Takeshi, Lambo then Onii-san, after them was Mukuro and Chrome, Kyoya and lastly is Reborn" he said while covering his eyes as tears continued to fall.

A sad atmosphere engulfed the dark office as the Decimo continued to cry until he fell asleep on his chair, a tired and broken look plastered on his face.

It's been about 2 months since his family are killed by an enemy famiglia.

Reborn is the hardest for them to kill, of course he's the number 1 hitman for a reason right?

But they fired him a bullet that will seal his flame for about 10 minutes, that's all what it takes for them to overpower him using their numbers, although Reborn did a number on them too.

Back to the present time, the alarms blazed as a man in suit barged in Tsuna's office and said with a hurried tone "Tsuna-sama were under attack!"

Tsuna stood up and wore his gloves, entering in HDWM, his sunset colored eyes shone more brighter as a bright orange flame flickered to life on his forehead.

He walked out of his office in a calm but hurried gaze as he practically speed walked towards the front of the Vongola mansion.

When he got there, he saw 300 or so men, the leader standing at the front with a sick smirk on his face.

"Fufufu~ if it isn't the Vongola Decimo, how is life when your loved ones are killed? Is it hard?" He said with a creepy laugh.

Tsuna felt irritated, no one I mean NO ONE have the privilege to laugh like that in front of him except for his mischievous mist.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he said in a cold tone "Who in the f*cking h*ll are you?" 

"Oho~ feisty aren't you? Oh well~ My name is Crisando di Calavone, Boss of the famiglia that'll kill you! Hahaha" he said with a hysterical laugh at the end.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused but angry because now he's facing the famiglia that caused his family's death so he'll definitely enjoy beating them up to the point that they're almost dead.

"Really? Then I'll see you try because you will clearly regret everything that you've done"

The Vongola men stood behind their Decimo.

There's a moment of silence before the enemy famiglia engaged the fight.

Tsuna uses his flame guns as he shot his enemy's down by shooting at their legs and fighting them in hand to hand combat if they get too close.

-Time Skip-

Six hours of non-stop fighting and the fight finally ended, the Vongola coming out victoriously but not with the cost of the many, their decimo included.

Many of their enemies and allies alike mourned for the death of the brightest and warmest sky they'd ever encounter.

At that moment, the Vongola Neo Primo; Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi do Vongola was no more.

And also at that moment, in a parallel world full of heroes and villains awoke a man with gravity-defying hairstyle and amber eyes. The quirkless hero called Cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of cars and vehicles can be heard from a dark alleyway where a man with brunette hair lay on his own puddle of blood, his once white suit were soaked in red.

Slowly, the man's amber eyes blinked open as the owner stared blankly at the ceiling, one question in mind 'Where..?'

The brunette felt a stinging feeling on his chest, where his heart is. Bringing a hand as he touched the area, only to notice a bullet wound with dried blood surrounding it, the wound is healing very fast that a normal person's eye can see it healing.

His eyes widened in shock as he shot up in a sitting position in a very fast pace, earning a hiss coming from his mouth as he felt his whole body protest at the movement.

"Wh-what?" came a confused question as he recalled what happened and why is he here.

Unfortunately, the bitter memories of his guardian's deaths played like a broken cinema tape along with the last battle he fought.

He laughed bitterly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Why damnit. Why couldn't I just stay dead and rest with them' 

The man -Tsuna- noticed something at the corner of his eyes, something very familiar to him.

He quickly snatched up the fedora off the ground, the black fedora with orange ribbon going around it.

It was Reborn's fedora.

His Papa's fedora.

At least now he have something familiar to him in this situation he was currently in.

"Now then"

Tsuna got up, feeling the sticky liquid on him, only noticing them just now.

He scrunched up his face in slight disgust.

Reborn always said that "A Mafia boss should always look presentable"

Getting up and dusting himself a little, he cast an illusion so that it seems like he's not too bloody at all before proceeding to walk out of the alley to where his home supposed to be in this world using his parallel self's memories.

He arrived there for a good half an hour.

The house is not that big but not small either, just enough for maybe his famiglia and arcobalenos to live in.

There's no one in sight, only the eerie silence remained at the gloomy looking house.

Tsuna opened the mail box and quickly grabbed the letters in it before going in the house with the spare key under the doormat.

Subconsciously, he went straight to the kitchen, only to sigh in disappointment, his mother isn't there.

He knew because of the other's memory but he still hoped that she's still there, cooking while humming happily with flowers and rainbows floating around her.

However, in his parallel self's memories, his mother died when he's still 16 years old, quite young.

She comitted suicide because she can't bare to be all alone with her child without her husband whose always out of the country for business reasons.

Heck! Even the original didn't even know who his father is and what he looks like nor his temperament is.

"He's more idiotic in this world than in my world" Tsuna muttered before heading upstairs to sleep.

He jumped into the bed already drifting off to sleep before remembering his bloodied clothes so he got up, walked to the bathroom, showered and changed into his pyjamas before plopping back onto the comfy bed, wiggling for a bit until he got into a position he's most comfortable with and finally falling asleep.

[Time Skip]

Tsuna woke up by the sound of the alarm clock, he looked over and saw the blaring neon numbers in red, its already 7:00 am.

He yawned before getting up and walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face before exiting and going downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

He noticed the 3 letters on the table and went to open them, two of them were bills while the last one is from UA?

He searched his memories for a bit before finally finding out what UA is.

He opened the letter and let his eyes scan through the letter, eyes widening each sentence.

"A teacher? Are you serious?" he asked in a mumble to no one but him.

He stared at the date and back to the letter 'A week huh? Should be enough...'

Tsuna sighed before proceeding to make his own breakfast, wanting to sleep right after.

*****  
A week has passed since Tsuna got transported in this world, he pretty much adjusted right off the bat.

Wake up, Eat, Save people, Go home, Eat, Wash, Sleep and Repeat.

And today was the day he's going to teach in one of the most prestigious schools for students that wants to be heros, great just great.

He sighed once again while walking down the large hallway and finally arriving at the large door that has 1-A on it.

He was about to enter when he felt another person's presence, not to mention his intuition said so too.

He looked over but saw no one but when he looked down, he sweat dropped as he saw a large yellow caterpillar, said caterpillar turned its head to him, revealing the face of a man with charcoal black hair and similar black eyes with eyebags under them.

The caterpillar rose and opened the sleeping bag and slipping out of it "Sawada Tsunayoshi I suppose?" Tsuna nodded "Aizawa Shota your co- homeroom teacher"

Tsuna smiled gently and held out a hand for a handshake "It's nice too meet you Aizawa-san"

Aizawa took the hand before turning around o the classroom door "Aizawa's fine" before he walked in the room, well... uhh... crawl I guess? because he's already wrapped up in the sleepping bag.

Tsuna once again sweat dropped as he followed suit, entering the classroom as he saw the students being loud.

He sighed fondly as he remembered his guardian's bickers and fights, his eyes saddened for a second before it turned neutral as he stared at Aizawa whose already at the podium introducing himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this but Tsuna's hair reaches up to his waist and is tied in a low ponytail. His hero costume is a suit with a cape, similar to that of Primo's cloak but when he's teaching, he's not wearing the suit jacket and the cape.

All the students went to the locker rooms to change while Aizawa and Tsuna walked outside to wait for them, it was silent but not awkward, reason is that Aizawa is too lazy to speak and Tsuna is engrossed in his own thoughts.

The two arrived at the field and just stood there.

Silence befall them untill the student's chatters entered their ears.

Aizawa then started to explain having the quirk assessment test and the one who have the lowest score will be expelled immediately.

"Bakugou you placed first on the entrance exam, now tell me how far can you throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"67 meters. I think?" Bakugou answered unsurely.

"Hmn. Then try throwing it with your quirk" Tsuna said, throwing a ball at bakugou in which he catched easily.

Bakugou got ready to throw the ball and smirked before throwing it and activating his quirk "DIE!!!"

Tsuna sweat dropped 'Die? Haha his temperament is almost like Ha..yato...-kun' Tsuna's eyes grew sad for a second and his smile dropped slightly before he shook his thoughts away and his gentle smile returned. Aizawa noticed but didn't say anything.

Aizawa held up the device that measures how far it got and everyone gasped "705.2 meters"

Then they did a run to test how fast the students are, the next fitness tests were just like any kind of old school fitness test; standing long jumps, sit ups, long distance run, etc. and the last one was the ball throw.

The last one to do the test was Midoriya whose reluctant. He started to activate one for all and threw the ball but...

"46 meters" Tsuna said, an eyebrow raised, he saw Midoriya activating his quirk but then in a second, it was gone. He looked over at Aizawa whose hair is standing up along with the cloths that wrapped around his neck, showing the goggles.

Midoriya stared at his hands in disbelief and shock before looking at Aizawa who started to explain things.

Midoriya started to mumble to himself and then he threw the ball but at the last minute, he activated his quirk and then it flew, Tsuna smirked "705.3 meters"

Aizawa stared before grinning "Oho"

The assessment was finished and Aizawa showed the results, at the bottom was Midoriya's name whose currently looking down in dispair but then...

"Oh and the whole Expulsion thing is a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performance"

The others looked at him in disbelief.

"C'mon guys. Of course it's just a lie" Yaoyorazu said.

Tsuna just sighed in amusement 'It wasn't a lie thought he'll really expell you' his intuition acted up earlier but he did some research so he knows.

"Ah right! Class dismissed, your curriculum sheets are in the classroom give them a once-over" Tsuna said with warm smile before walking away with a wave of goodbye.

When he was about to turn to a corner, he was greeted by All might.

"Ehh~? What are you doing here all might-san?" He asked suddenly, scaring all might because he didn't sense Tsuna approaching.

All might coughed twice to dispell the awkwardness "It's nothing, I'm just watching the assessment"

And just in time, Aizawa came from behind Tsuna, All Might suddenly focused his attention on him "Aizawa you liar!"

"Oh it's All Might. Your watching eh? Must have free time then" Aizawa said lazily and Tsuna decided to give them privacy so he went to the teacher's lounge to look into the files and make his teaching plan.

"Hm? Oh~ I'm teaching Math. How ironic" he chuckled dryly and sipped his espresso once again.

He red through the files and looked out the large window, seeing that it's near sunset, he got up and exited the building to take a stroll before going home.

He encountered some 'villains' along the way and dealt with them easily.

He entered the emptily quiet house that have quite the gloomy atmosphere and head upstairs to get changed and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna's day went on as usual and then he teached math quite easily, he was nervous that he would mess up but who would've thought that Reborn's lesson about how to be a teacher would come of use.

He stared at the clock and sipped his espresso, knowing that it's his free time, he went to where the students will be doing their exercise.

He went to the monitoring room and saw All Might and the others students there.

"Hello All Might-san. Minna." he greeted them with a wave and a smile.

"Hello Tsuna/-sensei" the students and All Might greeted.

Tsuna walked up to them and saw that the battle was about to start and his HI started to ring "This'll be a deadly battle All Might-san."

"EHHH?" the class exclaimed in confusion.

Tsuna held his chin in a thinking position "Hmn~ From what I see from yesterday. Bakugou-kun hates Midoriya-kun to his core because he thought he's quirkless and now that he discovered that Midoriya-kun has a quirk then he'll be pissed off. Don't you think?" 

Kirishima looked at the screen worriedly "If it's deadly then shouldn't you stop the fight All Might?"

But it's too late because the battle has already started.

Bakugou continusly used his quirk while Midoriya countered him with some kind of self defence or martial arts is it?

They can't hear what they were saying but they can tell that Bakugou's pretty pissed off.

While the two were battling, Uraraka went ahead to the room where the bomb is.

And then it got to the point where Bakugou started to use his gauntlet "Oi. Oi. Are you serious?" Tsuna said with a nervous chuckle while All Might tried to stop him through the the intercom but he still went and did it, as a result, one side of the building was destroyed.

The two continued to fight and then they went in to face each other, Tsuna already going to the field.

Midoriya blocked Bakugou's attack with his left arm and punched with one for all upwards and secured their win.

He stood there for a minute before he closed his eyes and started to fall, before he can even hit the ground, Tsuna already catched him, All Might declaring the hero team as the winner and Bakugou staring in disbelief.

Tsuna started to use his sun flames to heal Midoriya's worsest injuries that are not noticable.

His hand glowed yellow but it can't be seen in the camera.

Bakugou just stood there in shock, knowing that Tsuna isn't supposed to have any quirk at all.

Tsuna looked up after he's done healing most of the serious injuries, putting his index finger on his lips in a 'shh' manner to Bakugou who nodded dumbly.

Not long after, the others started to arrive with All Might and Recovery girl and they placed Midoriya in the stretcher.

After that, the class was dismissed and Tsuna called for Bakugou before he can exit the training grounds 

"Bakugou-kun, you shouldn't place your own feelings in a mock battle, you will just hurt someone else badly and even yourself like what you've done to Midoriya-kun."

Bakugou just 'Tch'd' and walked away leaving Tsuna to sigh while massaging his temples.

He looked over at All Might whose already approaching "All Might-san. Midoriya-kun should learn how to control his quirk. It would be best if you train him on using it little by little until he got used to it and he'll be able to use it a hundred percent. Patience is the key."

All Might looks shocked but nodded nonetheless, he knew the right person to do the job but it have to be on the internship.


End file.
